blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blind Girl
Blind Girl May I ask, why would that be capitalized. It is not a name, it is not a proper title, it is nothing but describing her. Capitalizing it makes no sense in the article itself. It would be the same as if in the book Of Mice and Men, the author put "Curley's Wife", rather than "Curley's wife", I fail to see the logic. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 05:12, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Your example isn't the same. Although the reader may know who the character is, "Curley's wife" doesn't necessarily name her or anyone, and thus doesn't need to be capitalized. You wouldn't call your spouse "wife". Like I already stated, what she's called as in the anime/LN is listed as "Blind Girl", and so it is capitalized as it refers to the actual character. Promoter Angelo Gabrini Initiator ' ' ' ' 05:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with Angelo. Although "Blind Girl" is NOT her name, as it is not stated in the anime. However, it is an article so it gets capitalized. However, it is. It describes an unnamed character, just as blind girl does. In the anime, no one refers to her as blind girl, such a name would be rude. The credits list as blind girl so you the viewer know that is who the voice actress was voicing. Had they just put the voice actress, you wouldn't know who she voiced. "Curley's wife" is the same thing. No character names her true name. Every character who is not Curley simply says "Curley's wife" or some insult as she is unliked by them. Curley himself never even names her, he simply asks "Where's my wife?" when he was trying to find her in... chapter two I believe. The example is the exact same, both are used to describe an unnamed character. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 05:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I see. How should we address her then? We capitalize both words because it's the name of the article. You're right, it's not her name, but it's what the article is called. Whatever the article is called, the words are capitalized to let the readers know who we are writing about. :) 15:12, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I can understand that, but at the same time I have enough faith in the reader to understand "Blind Girl" and "blind girl" are refering to the character the page is for. If it is a case of signifying it, perhaps bolding the name would be useful. As for linking on the pages of other characters, honestly, this girl is utterly minor, and I could only imagine her popping up in a relationships section for Tina (<3) or Rentarou, in which case that section would be dedicated to her alongside a picture. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 16:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Blind Girl's Sign I was wondering what Blind Girl's sign says. I don't know Japanese well enough to translate it, and since I can't copy paste it into google translate to get a mostly inaccurate but still ballpark translation, I was wondering if anyone knew what it says. 01:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC)